diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
Space-Time Trouble
Space-Time Trouble is the placeholder name for an upcoming episode of Di'angelo. Spoiler Warning: This episode hasn't been released yet or the script written, and the details are down below, so if you don't mind the story being spoiled, please read. But, let me remind you, there are major spoilers down there. Promo Di'angelo: *smooth voice* Now, judge, can't we talk-- Space-Time Judge: Don't try that sly talk on me. It's not going to work. Di'angelo: *shuts up* Kids Channell! Description Di'angelo gets arrested for a crime he doesn't even commit! ...yet, that is. There will be surprises and shock for sure! Will our fuzzy gray and white hero make it out of this one? Especially with those cruel Space-Time Cops... Summary Following a series of events, Di'angelo's the only member of the Huskey family alive and he's given an anonymous tip to run away and keep himself safe. However, Di'angelo can keep himself away from his friends and the grief and loneliness is consuming him. He goes back to town and everyone blames him for what happens (or so it seems, as his mind's playing games on him). Erasi appears before him, showing that she somehow survived him killing her a long time ago. She tricks him (since at the moment, he's helpless) and makes him more and more depressed and angry, so he'll try to take over and eventually kill everyone, like she wanted to. He soons becomes enraged enough to the point where finally plots to take over and kill anyone in his path. The scene skips over to Di'angelo seemingly before all of this happens and the Space-Time Cops come and arrest him out of nowhere (while he's in his house, sleeping) and take him to Space-Time Court, where he's confronted by the Space-Time Judge. Di'angelo tries to smooth talk the judge out of a trial, but he's unsuccessful, as the judge already knows his tricks (they see everything all of the time). Di'angelo tries to escape multiple times, by bargaining or trying to talk down the judge, but still, nothing works, so he decides to bring his powers into the mix, before realizing he can't, as the shackles he's wearing are magic-proof, rendering anything he tries useless. He then tries to unlock the shackles with his fur (as his fur can work like a skeleton key), but the cops stop him before he's able to finish. The judge shows him all of the evidence on how he's guilty, but seems to skip to the part of what Di'angelo did EXACTLY. He then finds Di'angelo guilty and sentences him to stay in Space-Time Jail for the rest of his life, threatening that if Di'angelo were to ever '''try to escape, he would be executed, meaning Di'angelo has no other choice to but stay there. Di'angelo looks sad over this, but agrees by putting his head down, meaning he surrendered to them (but not before trying to find a way out). He asks '''how they would execute him and the judge says either by fire or most likely shredding, which ultimately causes Di'angelo to cooperate. The scene cuts to Di'angelo out of Space-Time Court and in seemingly a courtyard of sorts, now wearing a magic-proof collar. Di'angelo gets curious and touches it, causing it to shock him, (obviously as a means of self-defense, if he were to damage it or try to take it off). A tarantula then tries to get his attention and starts talking to him. Di'angelo asks if anyone ever got out of there and the tarantula replies with a no, in which Di'angelo panics and tries to teleport out of there, which also causes him to get shocked. He then concludes that may be the only power he has, but it'll be extremely painful to use. The tarantula makes a series of webs for Di'angelo to climb on for some reason, but even being 1.5lbs, he's too heavy for them. Di'angelo's friends start to worry about him and gang up to figure out what's wrong, when Erasi reveals herself to everyone, causing shocking everyone with the fact she's alive somehow (with Sparki remarking, "I thought Di'angelo killed her!"). Erasi tells them that Di'angelo's been arrested by the Space-Time Police and they'll probably never see him again (to which Westley stand up to her and calls her a liar, and she smacks him and knock him against a house, knocking him out, threatingly asking if anyone else wants to call her that (to which everyone else decines)), then leaves. This alarms his friends, knowing how nasty the Space-Time Law Enforcement can be, to which the say that they're worst than the '''normal '''cops. (More will be added later as the plot develops). The scene's back to Di'angelo, who's powers are STILL disrupted by the collar and tries to find a way out anyway, even though the whole time he risks being caught and being executed, and since he can't reverse his gravity, like he normally would, he's stuck on the ground, with many close calls. However, he still seems to have the element of surprise. Finally, Di'angelo realizes that all of the Space-Time Cops have special remotes to control time and space (similar to the one in Click) and manages to steal one. He escapes and gets back to his friends. They wonder where he's been all of that time (as he's been there hours and the hours equal months and years). Di'angelo apologizes and promises to fix everything. He then sees Malti and Milo are a couple, which annoys him. He then leaves to back before the incident happens, finding out that is was Erasi after all who killed everyone. (More will be written after the plot is fully developed.) Plot TBA. Trivia *This marks the second (out of five times) time Di'angelo's arrested, with the first being Di'angelo's Arrested, the third, Prince's Reign, the fourth, The Cell, and the fifth, Series Finale. Gallery No One Cares About You Anymore... They All Think You Killed Them, Don't They.png|No one cares about you anymore... they all think you killed them, don't they? It's All My Fault They're Gone, I Suppose....png|It's all my fault they're dead, I guess... Di'angelo in Space-Time Jail.png|No one got out of here... EVER. *